


I would be your slave

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Collages [10]
Category: American Civil War RPF, American Colonial RPF, Original Work
Genre: Americas, Fine Art References, Light BDSM, M/M, Nudity, Slavery, Southern States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to find out who precisely the master is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [**fandom Americas 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5432300)

[ ](http://storage4.static.itmages.com/i/16/0906/h_1473139344_6083987_20426dbad7.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [ **_Image sources_ ** ](http://storage7.static.itmages.com/i/16/0906/h_1473139599_4128602_f5a6205fd8.jpg)
> 
> The title is borrowed from so-called David Bowie's song.


End file.
